prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 40 (Sub), 32 (Dub)
Return to Episode 39 (Sub), 31 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 41 (Sub), 33 (Dub) Japanese title: “Hot-Blooded! Akane’s Treasure-Hunting Life!!” English title: “The Greatest Treasure” Judging by the preview from last episode and Netflix’s summary, this episode seems to be all about Akane/Kelsey trying to complete an assignment that involves her stating what’s most important to her. This shouldn’t be a big deal; worst-case scenario, she does a project about the wrong thing and gets the same grade she would have gotten otherwise. I don’t doubt that the show will find some way to make this entertaining, though. The episode starts with Akane/Kelsey playing volleyball. As she spikes the ball, Akane shouts, “Hino-chan Special Attack!” while Kelsey shouts, “Here comes the heat! Watch out below!” After a teammate and the coach congratulate her, Akane/Kelsey has an internal monologue. Akane introduces herself to the viewers, giving her name and calling herself an 8th grader who’s as energetic as the brilliant sun; Kelsey says she’s has the hang of volleyball and that she’s feeling good about everything. From far away, we see the other four. Miyuki/Emily shouts that she’ll be cheering her on at the big game. Akane/Kelsey continues her inner monologue; Akane says that she’s a Pretty Cure along with her friends, while Kelsey says that her great friends are yet another thing she’s feeling great about. Akane/Kelsey exclaims that she’s ready for the match, Kelsey even tempting fate by asking, “What could possibly go wrong?” We get the opening themes. Like before, the Japanese opening has clips from the movie, while the English opening is normal as always. 40 01 movie 1.png|The World of Picture Books 40 02 movie 2.png|Miyuki pulls on Momotaro. 40 03 movie 3.png|Nao is upset at Sun Wukong and co. 40 04 movie 4.png|Cinderella cries giant tears... 40 05 movie 5.png|...that drench an inch-high Akane. 40 06 movie 6.png|A hammer bounces off Yayoi's head and hits the One-Inch Boy's head... 40 07 movie 7.png|...causing him to grow to the size of a normal human. 40 08 movie 8.png|Reika is shocked. 40 09 movie 9.png|Urashima Tarou befriends the woodland animals. 40 10 movie 10.png|Cure Beauty fights an evil Momotaro as Cure March and Cure Happy watch. 40 11 movie 11.png|The movie's antagonist, the Demon King, rams into Cure Peace and Cure Happy. 40 12 movie 12.png|Cure Sunny and Cure March attack together. 40 13 movie 13.png|Cure Sunny's fire and Cure March's wind inside of the Demon King 40 14 movie 14.png|The Demon King smacks Pretty Cure away. 40 15 movie 15.png|The Demon King summons a dark beam. 40 16 movie 16.png|The beam collides with Royal Rainbow Burst. 40 17 movie 17.png|The movie-only character, Nico 39 21 movie 21.png|Princess Beauty, Princess Peace, Princess Sunny, and Princess March summon Pegasus's power. 39 22 movie 22.png|A new Cure Decor appears in Cure Happy's Smile Pact. 39 23 movie 23.png|Cure Happy applies blush. 39 24 movie 24.png|Ultra Cure Happy's armband appears. 39 25 movie 25.png|Ultra Cure Happy's boots appear. 39 26 movie 26.png|Ultra Cure Happy's skirt appears. 39 27 movie 27.png 39 28 movie 28.png We then cut to school. The sub uses a different establishing shot than the dub. Also, like always, the dub adds the English title over the establishing shot. 40 18 japanese school.png|*ringing schoolbell* 40 19 english school.png Akane/Kelsey enters the classroom to find that Miyuki/Emily is looking suspicious. She asks what’s going on, and Miyuki/Emily says it’s nothing. Then, Akane/Kelsey notices that Miyuki/Emily’s hand is covered in bandages. Akane/Kelsey guesses that Miyuki/Emily messed up at cooking, and Miyuki/Emily decides to go with that. She then distracts Akane/Kelsey by saying that homeroom is going to start. Text on the chalkboard is changed in the dub. Additionally, we see the Japanese teacher writing the text, while we don’t see the American teacher doing the same. The Japanese chalkboard says, “My Treasure”; the American one says, “Your Treasure”. 40 20 japanese chalkboard.png|Treasure 40 21 english chalkboard.png|Your Treasure 40 22 japanese chalkboard 2.png|My Treasure 40 23 english chalkboard 2.png|Your Treasure In the sub, the teacher announces an art contest themed on what’s most important to each classmate; in the dub, she announces a writing assignment on the same subject. Akane/Kelsey is interested and asks Miyuki/Emily what her treasure is. Before she can answer, two boys pipe up. One of them is Toshiyama from the sub-only episode 34. He says that his treasure is his guitar. The guy doesn’t get an English name, but his English voice is more masculine than his Japanese voice. The other guy says his treasure is his telescope. One of the girls says that her treasure is the keychain her friend gave her on the field trip. This girl has a normal voice in the sub and a valley girl voice in the dub. Name Change: The girl’s friend is named Mayu in the sub and Amanda 'in the dub. In the sub, one of the boys says his treasure is his black belt in judo and another says his treasure is his video game save data. Nao tells the second boy that that isn’t a real treasure. In the dub, the first boy says his treasure is his dog, the second says his treasure is the money in his bank account, and April says the teacher didn’t mean real treasure. Additionally, the second guy’s English voice is more feminine than his Japanese voice. Miyuki/Emily asks what Akane/Kelsey’s treasure is. Akane/Kelsey doesn’t know, but she’s determined to find out. We get the title card in the sub. Usually, Miyuki says the episode’s title, but this time, Akane says it. Then, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Wolfrun/Ulric complains to Joker/Rascal about being ordered to meet up with him. Wolfrun complains about having to come such a long way (can’t you teleport?), while Ulric complains about being woken up from a dream about Grandma. Joker/Rascal says that Pierrot/Nogo is getting fed up with Wolfrun/Ulric’s constant failures. Joker has forgone his usual high-pitched voice and is using his normal voice, which he usually only uses in private; Rascal remains high-pitched, since that ''is ''his normal voice. Additionally, Joker/Rascal has glowing, red eyes, another indication of just how pissed he is. Wolfrun says that Joker is to blame because he hasn’t revived Pierrot yet, either, while Ulric says that he’s only failing due to having to work with Brute and Brooha. Joker/Rascal refuses to listen to him, and gives him one last chance to prove himself before he gets restored to a past state. He holds out five cards, each with the color of a member of Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, and says Wolfrun/Ulric only needs to defeat one of them. Wolfrun/Ulric flashes back to Sunny defeating him in episode 23/20 and chooses the red card. In the sub, a shot of the five cards and Wolfrun/Ulric’s eye as the flashback begins is silent; in the dub, Rascal speaks over this. In the sub, the flashback itself is silent but for a camera flash noise at the beginning; in the dub, the camera noise is removed and Sunny and Ulric grunt. Additonally, when choosing the card, dialogue is added where Ulric says, “That’s easy.” Wolfrun/Ulric destroys the red card and walks away. In the sub, he’s silent as he leaves; in the dub, Ulric says, “Leave it to me. I’ll take care of her.” The scene ends with Joker/Rascal staring at Wolfrun/Ulric and wishing him good luck. We cut to Akane/Kelsey eating lunch. It should be noted that usually when they eat lunch, they use chopsticks in both versions. Akane/Kelsey asks the girls what their treasures are. Miyuki/Emily says hers is a book her grandma gave her. In the sub, it’s "Cinderella"; in the dub, it’s a book with multiple fairytales. Nao’s treasure is her soccer shoes, while April’s is her first soccer trophy. Yayoi’s is her first picture with Sun Man, while Lily’s is a picture she took at a ''Superbott convention. Reika says her family treasure is a hanging scroll, while Chloe says her personal treasure is a scroll her grandpa made for her. Candy’s is the Royal Clock, into which she puts the Ring Décor/Charm, summoning a ring for her to wear. Since Candy doesn’t have fingers, it’s more like a bracelet. Akane asks what the teacher meant by treasure, while Kelsey says she can’t decide what her treasure is because she likes so many things. The girls tell her she should think of something she loves and finds precious, the thing that would devastate her if taken away. In the sub, Akane asks if they mean something she doesn’t want to lose and Miyuki says Akane likes a lot of things, so finding a treasure shouldn’t be hard for her. In the dub, Kelsey suggests listing sushi as her treasure and Emily says it should be something more important. Akane/Kelsey is convinced she can find her treasure. In the sub, she quickly finishes her lunch so she can go search for it. This is removed from the dub. 40 24 akane eating 1.png 40 25 akane eating 2.png Nao/April tells Akane/Kelsey, “That’s the spirit,” and we cut to volleyball practice. In the sub, this is a plain old, simple cut; in the dub, it’s a sliding transition with a “whoosh” sound effect. Dialogue is added as Akane/Kelsey comes onto the field, in which a teammate calls Kelsey over, and after Akane/Kelsey spikes the ball, where a teammate congratulates Kelsey. Akane/Kelsey gets more inner dialogue. Akane thinks that she likes volleyball, but she isn’t sure if volleyball is her treasure; Kelsey thinks that her “patented power-spike” is her treasure, but she thinks that the treasure probably has to be an actual thing. Akane/Kelsey then spots her friends far away. Miyuki/Emily cheers her on and then tells her to watch out. Akane/Kelsey doesn’t react in time and gets knocked over by a volleyball. Akane nonchalantly monologues that she doesn’t think volleyball is her treasure, while Kelsey chides herself for not having her head in the game. A shot of the okonomiyaki shop gets its text edited in the dub. 40 26 japanese restaurant.png|Okonomiyaki Akane 40 27 english restaurant.png|Restaurant Akane/Kelsey twirls her spatulas exactly the same way she does in the opening. Akane is silent as she does this; Kelsey says, “And, voila!” In the sub, one of the customers says that Akane has made that flip her own; in the dub, he says the restaurant is lucky to have an artist like her. Akane/Kelsey thinks that she loves okonomiyaki, but doesn’t think spatulas being her treasure sounds right. Then, the other four come in. Akane/Kelsey’s mom then says that Akane/Kelsey’s done with work for tonight, and that a letter in English came in. This is a callback to sub-only episode 36, where Akane developed a crush on a British transfer student named Brian. Since Brian hasn’t appeared in the dub, the dub explains that he’s a celebrity volleyball player to whom Kelsey wrote a fan letter. Japanese text on Brian’s shirt is removed in the dub. 40 28 japanese brian.png|Miyuki, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika: "Brian!?" 40 29 english brian.png|Emily, Lily, April, and Chloe: *gasp* The text on the letter is changed due to it originally containing Akane’s name. In the sub, the letter has quite a few grammar mistakes, making it clear that the writers (and the supposedly Anglophone Brian) aren’t very good at English. 40 30 japanese letter.png 40 31 english letter.png Because Akane isn’t skilled in English and Kelsey is, the ensuing conversation is entirely changed. In the sub, Akane asks what “Dear Akane” means and Reika says that “Dear” is used to affectionately address someone in a letter. Then, Yayoi notices the word “like” in the letter. Since “like” in Japanese can be used for romantic as well as platonic affection, the girls think that Brian is confessing to Akane. Brian actually wrote that “Akane’s smiling face is like sun” (see what I mean about grammatical errors?). Reika explains the real meaning, and Miyuki, Yayoi, and Nao fall over in disappointment. Akane is happy to have her smile compared to the sun. Yayoi teases Akane over smiling at that and Candy innocently asks if she’s happy, embarrassing Akane. Miyuki and Reika tell Akane that her smile really is like the sun. In the dub, Kelsey reads the first two lines of the letter and Chloe says that Brian’s usage of “Dear” makes it seem like he and Kelsey know each other. Lily, Emily, April, and Chloe then notice their names in the letter and fall over in excitement. Dialogue is added where Candy says Brian likes her best. Kelsey reads the line, “Yours most sincerely, Brian,” and Lily interprets the line to mean that Brian is lovey-dovey with Kelsey. Candy joins in on the teasing and asks when they’re going to be married. Emily fangirls over a celebrity knowing her name, and she and Chloe suggest that Kelsey put such a treasure away for safekeeping. After this, the sub and dub join up. Candy asks Akane/Kelsey if the letter is her treasure and then falls into her lap. Akane/Kelsey retaliates by tickling Candy. She then tells the others that there are so many things she loves that it’s hard for her to pick just one treasure. Akane/Kelsey then says goodbye to her friends outside the restaurant. The signs are changed just like last time, so I don’t feel the need to put another screenshot. Before leaving, Miyuki/Emily remembers that they came to the restaurant in the first place in order to give her a gift: a stuffed doll of Akane/Kelsey. In the dub, Japanese text saying, “Fight!” is removed. 40 32 akane charm 1.png|Fight! 40 33 kelsey charm 1.png Candy says that they made it to cheer her on for the big game. Akane/Kelsey realizes that Miyuki/Emily is covered in bandages due to sewing. She hugs her friends and goes on and on about how utterly delighted she is. Bet you $5 that the charm is going to be her treasure. Miyuki/Emily explains how everyone helped. Yayoi/Lily came up wit the design (Yayoi says the design isn’t that good; Lily says she was “going for anime retro”). Reika chose the cloth, while Chloe cut out the felt. Nao/April taught Miyuki/Emily how to sew. In the sub, Candy sewed; in the dub, she “provided moral support” and made latte. Akane/Kelsey tells the group that the good luck charm is her treasure. All right, I win! You guys owe me $5! Wait, there were no takers? Never mind… We cut to Akane/Kelsey’s room, where she continues to gush over the charm. Akane simply repeats, “I’m so happy!” over and over; Kelsey says that even though it doesn’t look like a typical treasure, it’s very precious to her. Akane/Kelsey looks at the charm closer, noting that a portion where the stitching is uneven was probably done by Miyuki/Emily. Akane says that a really well-done part was done by Nao or Reika, while Kelsey says that the eyes are crooked. Akane/Kelsey notes that the volleyball is done well and realizes that was why Yayoi/Lily was sketching a volleyball earlier that day. Finally, she decides that she definitely won’t lose the match with the charm at her side. We end with an exterior shot of the house/restaurant. Text is edited in the dub. 40 34 japanese restaurant 2.png|Okonomiyaki Akane 40 35 english restaurant 2.png|Restaurant We then transition to Wolfrun/Ulric floating before the moon in the starry night sky. In the sub, we fade to black in between the previous scene and the next; in the dub, the fade is direct. Wolfrun/Ulric’s eyes are glowing red as he threatens Cure/Glitter Sunny. In the sub, he says he’ll destroy everything she loves; in the dub, he threatens to end her world. The sub gives us the eyecatches, which show Cure Sunny and Princess Sunny. Then, we cut to school the next day. Akane/Kelsey looks at her charm and smiles as she walks to the game. Then, Wolfrun/Ulric makes his presence known (Wolfrun via his signature laugh, Ulric by saying, “Funny seeing you here!”) Wolfrun/Ulric summons a Bad End. In the sub, we know the ensuing fight is going to be serious because he forgoes the typical speech; in the dub, he talks as usual while summoning the Bad End. Additionally, the dub adds dialogue where one of the girls caught in the Bad End funk says, “What’s the point of living?” After Wolfrun/Ulric taunts her, Akane/Kelsey transforms. Wolfrun/Ulric then summons a Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon. Dialogue is added where Ulric says, “All aboard!” as he enters the Buffoon and, “That’s it!” when the marking appears over his eye. Sunny realizes that just like the first Akanbe/Buffoon she fought, this Akanbe/Buffoon is a volleyball. However, Wolfrun/Ulric is more ruthless this time. The two charge each other. In the sub, Sunny and Wolfrun wordlessly scream at each other; in the dub, Sunny shouts, “Oh, yeah?” and Ulric replies, “Yeah!” As usual for Pretty Cure fights, it doesn’t start well for Sunny. As Sunny struggles to dodge the Akanbe/Buffoon’s punches, Wolfrun tells Sunny how much he hates her smile, while Ulric and the Buffoon say that Sunny’s on her own and none of the others will save her (Speaking of which, why haven’t any of the others come to help? Akane/Kelsey isn’t the only one with clubs after school). Wolfrun/Ulric punches Sunny really hard. This is darkened in the dub. 40 36 wolfrun.png|Wolfrun: "I'll destroy everything!" 40 37 ulric.png|Ulric: "And now I'm gonna squash you like a bug!" 40 38 cure sunny 1.png|Cure Sunny: *cries out* 40 39 glitter sunny 1.png|Glitter Sunny: *cries out* 40 40 japanese cloud.png 40 41 english cloud.png As Sunny recovers from the blow, dialogue is added where Ulric says, “Hello, bug!” in reference to him threatening to squash her like a bug earlier. Then, the other four notice the Bad End space in the distance. It’s here we discover that the Bad End has a limited range and doesn’t affect the entire world. It should be noted that as Candy notices this and panics, her dub voice isn’t well-acted at all, a departure from her usual performance. The team decides to go help Sunny. We cut back to the fight. The Akanbe/Buffoon slamming into Sunny is darkened in the dub. It goes by quickly, but one can see the Japanese text on the good luck charm in the dub. 40 42 japanese bag.png 40 43 english bag.png|Buffoon: *grunts* 40 44 cure sunny 2.png|Cure Sunny: *screams* 40 45 glitter sunny 2.png|Glitter Sunny: *screams* The wind rips the charm off Sunny’s bag. This is also darkened. 40 46 akane charm 2.png|*fabric rip* 40 47 kelsey charm 2.png|*finger snaps* The Akanbe/Buffoon catches the charm. Sunny exclaims that that’s her treasure, and Wolfrun/Ulric mocks it. Sunny tells him not to touch it. Realizing how important it is to her, Wolfrun/Ulric has the Akanbe/Buffoon crush it, devastating Sunny. He throws the remains back at Sunny and stomps on her. Sunny stares at the remains of the charm, heartbroken. In the sub, Sunny’s reaction is silent; in the dub, Ulric taunts Sunny over it. Sunny then flashes back to the other girls cheering her on and talking about how they made the charm. Sunny cries, and Wolfrun/Ulric laughs at her. Wolfrun/Ulric inner-monologues that it’s easy to take the team down one by one and goes off to defeat Happy/Lucky next. Sunny refueses to let that happen. In the sub, there’s multiple cuts between the receding Akanbe and Sunny’s tearful eye. Most of these are removed in the dub. Sunny gets up and yells at the Akanbe/Buffoon. Dialogue is added where Ulric responds, “You’re kidding me…” Sunny is shaking (which Wolfrun/Ulric mocks), but she won’t let that get in the way of saving her friends. As she runs up to the Akanbe/Buffoon, Wolfrun/Ulric mocks her persistence. Cure Sunny simply screams afterwards, while Glitter Sunny replies that she knows when to quit: “Never!” An EPIC FISTFIGHT ensues. Sunny punching the Akanbe/Buffoon is darkened in the dub. 40 48 cure sunny 3.png|Cure Sunny: "No! I ain't gonna let you go! I finally understand! My true treasure!" 40 49 glitter sunny 3.png|Glitter Sunny: "I'll tell you why keep fighting, you flea-bitten furball! It's because I'm fighting for what's most imporant to me, and I finally figured out what it is!" Sunny tells Wolfrun/Ulric that she’s finally realizes what her most important treasure is: her friends. The sheer burst of feeling she gets when she realizes this gives her a brand-new Cure Décor/Glitter Charm. In the sub, there’s no dialogue as it appears in her Smile Pact; in the dub, the Glitter Pact says, “Activate Ultra-Power!” The Smile/Glitter Pact shoots a huge column of flame, knocking the Akanbe/Buffoon away. This is darkened in the dub. 40 50 japanese flame.png 40 51 english flame.png 40 52 akanbe.png|Wolfrun: *cries out* 40 53 buffoon.png|Buffoon: *cries out* 40 54 cure sunny 4.png|Cure Sunny: "I don't wanna ever lose my precious treasure!" 40 55 glitter sunny 4.png|Glitter Sunny: "You think I'll just stand by while you pick off my friends one by one!?" 40 56 cure sunny 5.png|Cure Sunny: "I ain't afraid of ya at all!" 40 57 glitter sunny 5.png|Glitter Sunny: "There's no WAY I'm gonna let that happen!" The EPIC FISTFIGHT continues, with more darkening. In the sub, the two scream wordlessly at each other some more; in the dub, they taunt each other. 40 58 japanese fight.png|Cure Sunny: *SCREAMS* Wolfrun: *SCREAMS* Cure Sunny: *SCREAMS* 40 59 english fight.png|Glitter Sunny and the Buffoon: *grunt* Ulric: "I'M GONNA SNUFF YOU OUT FOR GOOD!" Glitter Sunny: "YOU AND WHAT ARMY, DOG BREATH!?" 40 60 wolfrun 2.png|Wolfrun: *grunts* 40 61 ulric 2.png|Ulric: *screams* The fight climaxes with Sunny using a brand-new attack. '''Name Change: Cure Sunny’s new attack is called Sunny Fire Burning. Glitter Sunny’s is Sparkle Fire Inferno. The entire attack is darkened in the dub. 40 62 sunny fire burning 1.png|Cure Sunny: "Pretty Cure..." 40 63 sparkle fire inferno 1.png|Glitter Sunny: "Glitter Force!" 40 64 sunny fire burning 2.png 40 65 sparkle fire inferno 2.png 40 66 sunny fire burning 3.png|Cure Sunny: "...Sunny Fire..." 40 67 sparkle fire inferno 3.png|Glitter Sunny: "Sparkle Fire..." 40 68 sunny fire burning 4.png 40 69 sparkle fire inferno 4.png 40 70 sunny fire burning 5.png|Wolfrun: *SCREAMS* 40 71 sparkle fire inferno 5.png|Ulric: *SCREAMS* 40 72 sunny fire burning 6.png|Cure Sunny: "BURNING!" 40 73 sparkle fire inferno 6.png|Glitter Sunny: "...INFERNO!" 40 74 sunny fire burning 7.png 40 75 sparkle fire inferno 7.png 40 76 sunny fire burning 8.png|Wolfrun: "Eh!?" 40 77 sparkle fire inferno 8.png|Buffoon: *SCREAMS* 40 78 sunny fire burning 9.png|Akanbe: "AKAN - GUAH!!" 40 79 sparkle fire inferno 9.png|Buffoon: *SCREAMS* It’s hard to see in here. Even that EPIC ATTACK isn’t enough to even scratch the Akanbe/Buffoon, as it aims a dark beam at the exhausted Sunny. Dialogue is added where Glitter Sunny says, “Oh, no.” However, the other four jump in to save her. Together, they defeat the Akanbe/Buffoon with Royal Rainbow Burst. And would you look at that, both the sub and the dub have the clock reach 8! The team receives the Chick Décor/Charm, and Wolfrun/Ulric teleports home in pain. We cut to the de-transformed girls as Akane/Kelsey shows the others that the charm got broken. The others offer to remake it for her, but Akane/Kelsey says she likes it the way it is. She also tells them she discovered what her treasure is but decides to keep it a secret. The episode ends with inner dialogue from Akane/Kelsey. Akane repeats from the beginning of the episode, states that her treasure is her friends, and tells the audience to get fired up. Kelsey says that if she told her friends they were her treasure, it would go to their heads, and that the best things in life go without saying. In the sub, the transition from the last shot to the credits is a fade to white; in the dub, it’s a fade to black. Overall: This was a great episode with great combat and an even better new attack, and it made me appreciate Akane/Kelsey even more. This is her best focus episode yet, in my opinion. I do wonder if Joker/Rascal will fulfill his threats and punish Wolfrun/Ulric, though; in episode 30->25, he similarly threatened Akaoni/Brute and nothing came of it. Plus, all that darkening hampered the awesomeness of Sparkle Fire Inferno. 'Next time: 'Yayoi/Lily draws comics! Category:Blog posts